Useless
by Hugs and Kisses from InuxKag
Summary: Naruto has been told that he is a loser, that he is an idiot, that he is useless. He's heard it all before. And he's tired of it! He's had enough being useless... and being alive. NOT A DEATH FIC!


**Useless**

**Summary: Naruto has been told that he is a loser, that he is an idiot, that he is useless. He's heard it all before. And he's tired of it! He's had enough being useless... and being alive. NOT A DEATH FIC!**

**Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fic. And I don't know that much about Naruto, so please be nice. I know most of the characters, but probably not all. So please bare with me. And I know that the cat scene is from Book 1 in the manga, but I don't care. Oh! And Naruto's OOC! ...Scratch that, everyone's OOC!**

**This is a stop bulling fanfic. And who better to write about stop bulling then Naruto?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Junichi and Hiroko.**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_'Naruto, you're such a loser.'_

_'You're such a pain, Naruto!'_

_'You're an idiot!'_

_'I can't believe you, Naruto!'_

_'Knucklehead.'_

So many people hate me. Why? Just because I have a stupid fox inside me? Why does everyone hate me?! What did I ever do to them-

"Naruto! What are you doing in there?! We're going to be late!" I heard Sakura yell at my front door. What was she doing here?

"Naruto, we have a mission. Come on out." Kakashi-sensei said. Looks like they all came.

"Coming." I got up from bed and walked to the door. Even Sasuke was there.

"Are you planing to sleep all day, Naruto?! Come on, we have to go!" Funny when someone talks to me, they are actually yelling at me.

"Let me get dressed and then I'll meet you at the park." I turned and started to close the door behind me when I heard Sasuke say; "You're such a loser, Naruto..." With that, I closed the door.

I am a loser... I've heard it so many times, it must be true.

I got dressed, and had a quick breakfast. Then I went to the park.

When I got there, I was met with; "There you are! I was begining to think that we'd have to come and wake you up again!"

I put up my normal act. "Nah, I'm up! So, what's the mission?"

"Tiger ran way... again." Sasuke said, pushing himself off the tree he was leaning on.

**XOXO**

_"How far away is the target?" _Kakashi-sensei asked.

"_Five meters and closing! So..? How much longer are we going to wait?" _Sakura replied.

_"I'm in position."_ I heard Sasuke say.

"Me, too!" I put in.

_"Alright, then. GO!"_

"ARRRGH..!" We all jumped from behind the trees we were hiding in, aiming at the cat below. But then a thought hit me. What if I mess this up again? I'm not taking that risk. I hung back, letting Sasuke and Sakura tackle the cat.

And just as I suspected, Sasuke had everything under control.

"Sasuke, you're so great!" Sakura said, I could just _feel_ the hearts coming off her.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked as soon as they got the cat in a cage.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You had a chance to catch Tiger, but you let Sasuke get him. Is something wrong?"

"Sasuke is just faster then me, I guess, Kakashi-sensei." I turned around and started walking to the creek.

XOXO

Kakashi's P.O.V.

What's wrong with him? He normally would try to beat Sasuke, but he just said that Sasuke was faster.

"Did Naruto just admit that Sasuke was faster than him?" Sakura asked, walking up beside me.

"Yes."

"Wow, I always thought that Naruto would die before he would say something like that!"

"He's been acting different all day." Sasuke said, coming up on my other side, cat cage in hand.

"Well, let's go and bring Tiger back."

XOXO

"I'm worried about him. He was supposed to meet me at the ramen shop!" Iruka said, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe he's not hungry." Sakura suggested.

"I was going to pay!"

"Naruto skipped a free lunch? He must be dead." Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, he's been acting weird all day. He even let Sasuke catch Tiger." I said.

"Then he must be sick." The Third Hokage said, walking into the room.

"We have to find him! Something is seriously wrong if he missed free ramen!"

XOXO

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_'You are the nine-tailed fox demon that destroyed the village! It was you who murdered Iruka's family! If he were to be honest, even noble Iruka would admit he hates you, too! No one will ever accept you!'_

I will always be an outcast... I should have never been born.

I looked at the creek. And then it hit me! I could fix everything! There was a bridge a little ways away. It was the rainy season, so the water was high and the current was strong. And there was a waterfall at the end. No one would find my body.

Alright, then! I'll come back tonight! Less likly for anyone to try to stop me- Heh. Who am I kidding. No one will stop me. If anything, they'll push me off.

But I will leave a note. That's the least I could do. And to do that, I have to go home.

So I got up and started my last trip home.

XOXO

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Where is that idiot. I should be training to be stronger, but here I am, looking for that loser. He's probally training somewhere. But it is werid that he didn't show up at the ramen shop, with Iruka-sensei paying for his meal. "So, where do we start?"

"When we last saw him, he was heading towards the creek. So let's try there first." Sakura said, pointing toward the creek.

XOXO

When we got to the creek, team eight was there.

Kurenai- sensei turned to us as soon as we broke through the trees. "What brings you all here?"

"Naruto isn't with you?" Hinata asked, looking down.

"No, we actually came here looking for him. Have you seen him?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably out making trouble somewhere. Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself." Kurenai- sensei said, waving her hand dismissively.

"We were supposed to have lunch together!" Iruka-sensei said/yelled.

"So..?"

"I was paying!"

Everything/everyone froze.

"We have to find him! He's probaly hurt in a ditch somewhere!" Hinata yelled. Yep, you can tell she likes the idiot if she will raise her voice above a whisper for him.

"We'll check out his place, and if he's not there, we split up. Let's go."

OXOX

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Okay, the note is written. But I still have a few more hours until night. What am I going to do 'till then? I guess I could have one last meal... But I'll get it to-go, so I won't run into Kakashi or Iruka- Oh! I forgot that I was going to have lunch with Iruka-sensei! And he was paying, too... Darn. He's probably worried and looking for me. I'll have to avoid him.

As I walked out of my house, leaving my door slightly open, and down the street I saw Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai- sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walking/running in my direction. They all looked pretty worried, too.

I quickly hid in an ally and waited 'till they left. I watched them go on until they started up the stairs to my house. That's when I took off, hoping against hope that they didn't turn and see me. Crud! This means they're going to find the note and look for me. Screw the first plan, I'm going to the bridge now!

When I got there, there were two teenagers making out. Great... I'm going to have to wait for them to leave.

XOXO

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

"Naruto? Naruto, are you okay? Your door's open!" Iruka-sensei called out as we all walked into Naruto's house. Ugh, it's so messy in here. Doesn't that loser know how to clean?

"Okay, let's split up and look for clues as to where he might be. I know his place isn't that big, but still." Kurenai- sensei said.

I opened a door that went to his... training room..? Wow, I didn't know Naruto had a training room. Scrolls of all kinds, weights, kunai knives, all kinds of stuff littered the table and floor. I looked around the table. Then I saw a lock box under it. I opened it. It had medicine and bandages in it. A first-aid kit. And by the looks of it, it had been used quite a lot.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed all of a sudden. We all ran to her in the supposed kitchen.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Kiba yelled/asked/demanded.

She was holding something in her hand, but I couldn't make it out.

"What's in your hand, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata lifted her hand to give it to her. It's was note.

Sakura gave it a once over, then she turned deathly pale and started to shake.

"What does it say?!" Kiba yelled/asked/demanded again.

"It's a suicide note." She said in a shaky voice.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once, except me. I grabbed the note out of Sakura's hand and read it aloud.

"I know I have repeatedly sworn on my ninja way that I would never give up, but I have broken that promise. I am giving up.

Everyone in this village hates me. Being what I am, who wouldn't? So, I'm giving them what they want. Me dead.

**_"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. I always thought of you as my older brother, and always will. But you never should have passed me. Just because of what happened in the woods all those months ago? Is that why you passed me? Because I learned a new jutsu and saved your life with it? (Now that I think about that, I did seem pretty cool at that moment, didn't I?) Anyway, I'm sorry if I let you down._**

**_Kakashi-sensei, I know it's weird, I've only known you for a couple of months, but I think of you as my cool, go-with-the-flow dad. The one I never knew. Sorry if I let you down, too. I know you expect more from one of your students, but I can't help it. I guess you were right, I will never become a ninja._**

**_Sakura, we all know I used to have a crush on you, but I don't anymore. I think of you now like a sister. I don't know if you will be sad when you hear about me, or glad that I'm gone. But if you are sad, please don't cry too much. I hope your dream of you and Sasuke works out._**

**_Hinata, I hope the reason you always faint when you see me is because of the reason I'm hoping for. You're really cool! I hope things work out with you and your family. You know what? No matter how much I try, I can't think of you as a sister. I can only think of you as a friend... if not more._**

**_Konohamaru, looks like you will be the next Hokage instead of me. Train really hard! Because a day will come when you will have to protect the ones you love._**

**_Sasuke. I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I think I'm going to miss you the most. Whenever I so much as thought of quitting, you would push me through it. Guess you can't help this time though, huh? You know, you are the closest thing I had to a best friend. But you're not just my best friend, you're my brother. You're right, I am a loser. One of the many regrets that I have is that I will never beat your butt. But just because your greatest rival is no longer there, does not mean that you can slack off! Become stronger, because there are still ninjas out there stronger than you. And I don't want to see you in the Afterlife any time soon._**

**_And to everyone that would take too long to write, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai- sensei, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Lee, Tenten, Neji... I have thought of you all like my cousins, (weird) uncles, and aunt._**

**_I have a lot of regrets. But the most important one, is that I never became Hokage. I never got the respect of the people. But that can't be helped. After all, who would respect a killer? A monster..._**

**_I'm sorry to waste all of your time with me. I always said I'd be a great ninja someday. But I see now that I was just dreaming._**

**_Goodbye forever, Naruto Uzumaki."_**

It was silent for a long time; no one moved. But finally, someone talked.

"We have to find him!" I can't tell who spoke. I don't know if they were male or female. My mind was still trying to prosses the note and what he said about me. He thought of me as his best friend, his brother?

"Yeah! We can't just let him kill himself!"

"Let's go!"

He thought of me as his best friend? All I ever did was call him a loser and idiot! And he thinks of me as his best friend!? Oh, we are going to find him! No way am I letting him tell me something like this then kill himself!

"SASUKE! COME ON!" What th... Shoot.

XOXO

**Naruto P.O.V.**

"Junichi, I'm scared. I love you, but if my father found out about us, he would forsake us. But I want to marry you. What are we going to do?" The girl on the bridge said, hugging herself and turning away from the guy, Junichi.

"Hiroko, I love you, too. Though... it seems the only thing we can do is run away. I am too poor to offer your father anything for your hand in marrage. How about we meet here tonight?"

"I will miss my sisters, but okay. For now, though, let's just stay here for a few more hours."

That's it! I can't wait anymore! "Hey!" I yelled, jumping out of the tree I was hiding in and walking to them.

They looked scared. I couldn't blame 'em. They were here against their parent's wishes, I'd be scared, too.

"W-who are you?" Junichi asked, steping in front of Hiroko slightly.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell on you. I'm Naruto. Me and some friends of mine are going to practise jutsu here in a few minutes, and I don't want you to get hurt." I lied, putting my hands behind my head and walked up to them.

Hiroko had soft brown hair pulled up in a lose bun. She had on a red loose long sleeve shirt, with a red skirt that reached her ankles. Both her shirt and skirt had white flowers painted on them.

Junichi had short black hair, a loose long sleeve blue shirt, that was open just enough to see the white shirt underneath. He had light tan pants and a blue hat.

"How much did you hear?" Hiroko asked, defeat sounded in her voice.

"Enough. But I might have a solution to your problem."

"Really? What?!" Hiroko asked, running up to me and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Junichi asked, crossing his arms and walking up to me.

"Because I know only your first names, so I don't know who your parents are. Is that enough?"

"Yes, now tell us what you think!" Hiroko said, letting go of me and grabbing Junichi's arm.

"Well, like I said, I _might_ have an answer. Do you have any brothers, Hiroko?"

"No... What does that have to do with anything?"

"Since you don't have any brothers, your father's name will run out as soon as your sisters marry."

"So if I ask to marry _into _her family, there's a chance he'll let me marry her!" Junishi said.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" Hiroko grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You're alright, kid." Junichi ruffled my hair as soon as Hiroko let me go.

"Ha ha. Well, you better go and tell your father that you found the man of your dreams, Hiroko. Have a formal supper, if he asks, tell him, but if not, wait until the end of supper to tell him that you want to marry into her family, Junichi."

"Thank you. We'll let you know how it goes!" Hiroko yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the village, Junichi in hand.

Yeah, right. I'll be dead in a few minutes. Well, since they're gone, might as well get to it.

I walked up to the middle of the bridge, stepped up on the railing, and looked down into the rushing waters below. Oh, boy...

XOXO

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay. We'll split up here. Sakura, Hinata, you two go to the ramen shop. See if Naruto's been there. If not, go to the weapons store. We don't know how he'll do this. Kiba, you and Akamaru see if you can sniff out his scent. Shino, have your bugs spred out and look for him. Kakashi, Iruka and I will check throughout town. Sasuke, you check the woods. If we can't find him, meet up back at his house. If we do find him, send out a doppleganger to find the rest of us. _Go!_" They all disappeared, running in different ways. The same thought going through all of their heads._ 'Where are you, Naruto?'_

XOXO

"Hello, girls. What can I get for you today?" The old man at the ramen shop asked.

"We're not here for ramen today! We have to know if you've seen Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Something is really wrong! Naruto isn't thinking straight! We have to find him!" Hinata yelled before Sakura could.

"So we have to go! Bye!"

XOXO

"Well, Akamaru. Can you smell him?" Kiba asked his constant companion.

"Woof..." The ninja dog shook his head.

"We don't have a lot of time. We have to hurry!"

XOXO

Shino sat on a tree branch, whispering.

"Find Naruto. We must find Naruto. Go quickly."

XOXO

'Naruto... Where are you?'

Kakashi thought, standing on top of a tower looking over the village for the missing boy.

XOXO

"How may I help you girls today?" The man at the wepons shop asked.

"Hi, have you seen Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Who..?"

"A boy. Orange and blue clothes, spiky blond hair. About this tall." Sakura held her hand up two inches lower then her head.

"No. Can't say that I have. Sorry."

"That's okay... Bye." The girls left to go back to Naruto's.

XOXO

"Naruto! Naruto..! NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, running down the street. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

'Please, Naruto. Don't do this!'

XOXO

"Exuse me, have you seen this boy?" Kurenai- sensei asked random people in the village, holding up a picture of Naruto.

"No, ma'am. Sorry."

She turned to someone else. "Have you seen this boy, sir?"

"Sorry, no."

"Thanks..."

XOXO

'Don't do anything stupid, Naruto! Otherwise, I'll find a way to bring you back, just so I can kill you myself.'

Sasuke thought as he ran through the woods.

XOXO

**Six hours later**

"I can't believe Naruto is this good at hiding!" Kiba yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"What if... he already..._did it_?" Sakura whispered, hanging her head.

"No, he didn't do it... yet. If he did, Kiba, Akamaru or my insects would have found him."

Just then they all heard laughter coming from down the street. "I'll see if they have seen Naruto." Hinata said, taking the picture out of Kurenai- sensei's hand.

"I'll come, too." Kiba said, walking after her.

"Exsuse me?" Hinata asked, shyly walking up to the couple.

"Yes?" The lady replied. She had long soft brown hair that came down to her mid-back.

"I'm, um, looking for my friend, and was wondering if you've seen him."

"Is that a picture of him you're holding?" The man asked. He had short black hair with a light blue hat.

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, his name is Naruto." Hinata stutered as she handed the picture of Naruto to them.

"Naruto?! Yes, we know him! He helped us get married!" The girl exclaimed.

"You've seen him?! Today?!" Kiba asked.

"Yes. A few hours ago. He told us of a way I could marry Hiroko."

"Then it might already be too late..." Hinata whispered, looking down. Her eyes started to water up.

"What do you mean "too late"?" The man asked.

"We don't have time! Where did you see him?" Kiba demanded.

"At the bridge on the West side of town. Is he alright?" Hiroko asked.

"No, he's not." With that Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her back to the others.

"We got him! Bridge on the West side of town!" He yelled as soon as they got within hearing range.

"Let's go, then!"

XOXO

**Naruto P.O.V.**

I'm such a chicken! I can't even jump off a bridge! But I have to soon, that couple might come back here if what I told them didn't work.

All I have to do, is take one step and it will all be over after a little while.

Okay, deep breath...

"NARUTO, STOP!

Someone yelled.

My head snapped up. I saw a lot of people running toward me. It was now or never!

I took a deep breath. Then jumped.

"NO..!"

I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, hear the rushing of the water get louder. Then it was all over. Something very tight wrapped around my chest. Stopping me right before I hit the water.

"A note is not your style, Naruto." A fimilar voice said.

When I looked up, I saw Sasuke. He was leaning over the side of the bridge. He had a cord in his hand that was wrapped around my chest.

"I proved you wrong again, it would seem." He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and said, "You can help out, you know."

"Right!" A bunch of people said. Then, the cord started to move upward.

No... I don't want to be saved!

I grabbed a kunai knife that I had in my shoe. I will NOT be saved!

"Naruto? Naruto, what are you do- No, don't, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Too late. I cut through the cord.

The water was surprisingly cold. And fast. I was heading to the waterfall faster than I thought I would.

All of a sudden, I was dragged underwater.

I was scared. The water was jurking me all over. It hurt. My vision started to go black.

My life... was over.

XOXO

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

"Naruto? Naruto, what are you do- No, don't, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

The cord went slack. "What happened?!" I demanded.

"Naruto cut the cord!"

"I see him!" Kiba yelled, pointing into the creek. "There!"

I ran to the edge. Yes, there is something blue and orange just under the surfice.

Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped over.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I didn't listen to whoever called out to me, I just kept swiming. Swiming to the boy I thought of as my own.

I started swiming under water to get to Naruto faster. I watched as he strugled, and I started swiming faster. Then my heart stopped. Naruto's body went limp.

No. No, no, no! He's not dead! He can't be...

When I got to him, I wrapped my arms around him and came up for air. I don't like what I saw.

The waterfall was coming up fast! I didn't have enough time to get out of the water!

"Kakashi, grab hold!" I heard Iruka yell. I looked up, there was Iruka, and some lady I didn't know on one side of the cree- no, this was a river, and Kurenai and a man on the other. They were all holding one of Sasuke's cords.

I reached my hand up out of the water. My fingers wrapped around the wire. My body jurked. There was no way I could clim out without letting go of Naruto. "I can't do it! Tell Kiba to break into the wepons store and get a net! I'll pay for it later!" I yelled above the rushing waters.

"_Sasuke!"_ Sakura yelled. I looked just in time to see Sasuke jump into the water. Thankfully, he had another cord conecting him to the cord I was holding.

"Give me Naruto!" He yelled, reaching for the unconscience boy.

"Hold him tight!" I yelled back, giving Naruto to him. We had to hurry, otherwise, Naruto might be lost to us forever.

XOXO

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I grabbed onto Naruto and held him tight. I will not lose him. Then I noticed something. He wasn't breathing. No! He's not dead! He can't be!

I watched Kakashi-sensei clim out of the water, and deceided to do the same. I could ask questions later.

I grabbed the cord that was still tied to Naruto and tied it to my cord. I made sure that it wouldn't come undone while I was getting us out of here. When it didn't, I started to clim out.

When we were on land, everyone swormed around us. That's when Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Everyone, get back! Give me room!" He yelled. I have never seen him act like this.

Everyone stepped back. Kakashi-sensei kneeled down to the side of Naruto. He put both his fists in the middle of Naruto's ribs, and pushed down hard. He repeated the action over and over. At times I heard Naruto's ribs crack and break. We all cringed.

"Come on, Naruto! Breath! Breath!" He yelled in between pounding.

"Please, Naruto. Live."

"Naruto..."

And just when we thought all hope was lost, Naruto went into a coughing fit, spitting up the water in his laungs.

"Yes! I knew you couldn't die!" Sakura lanched herself at Naruto, hugging his neck.

"Wha happened..?" He asked.

"You tried to kill yourself! Don't you ever do that again!" Kakashi-sensei said, helping him sit up.

All of a sudden, Naruto grabbed his head, groaned, then passed out.

"Is he okay?!" A lady asked. Seriously, who were those two?!

"He's fine. He's just tired." Iruka-sensei said, after checking his pulse.

"Thank God!" The man breathed.

"Who are you again?" I asked.

"I'm Junichi, and this is Hiroko. We were on the bridge this morning. We were planing on running away, because I'm too poor to offer anything to marry Hiroko. Naruto came, and told us of a way for me to marry her. He saved us a great deal of pain." Junichi said, taking Hiroko's hand in his.

"How did he help?" Kiba asked.

"Hiroko has only sisters. So when they marry, her fathers name will run out. Naruto said that I should ask to marry into her family, instead of her into mine. I asked, and her father was relucent but agreed. We were out for a walk when you two asked if we knew Naruto."

"Wow. I never thought Naruto was that smart."

"Yes, he is very smart. We were planing to look for him tomarrow, but along came you, asking about him." Hiroko said, looking down at Naruto.

"Why were you going to look for him?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I was going to ask him to be my best man at the wedding."

"Oh, wow! That might just get him to stop thinking he's useless!" Sakura said/yelled.

"He didn't seem suicidal, though. He was so nice..."

"We didn't see this coming, either. Naruto is such a cheerfull and niave boy... He would always swear that he would never give up, that he wouldn't have to be saved ever again. He'd swear it on his ninja way..."

"He has a ninja way? But he's so young!" Hiroko said, moving some hair out of Naruto's face.

"Shouldn't we get him to a hospital?" Hinata asked.

XOXO

**The Next Day**

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The nurse asked.

All nine of us stood up. "How is he?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"He's fine. He's sleeping, now."

"What's the damage?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"He has four cracked ribs, two broken. And his right shoulder is dislocated. He's in I.C.U. right now." She said, looking at her clipboard.

"So we can't go see him?" Hinata asked.

"Not right now. Since he's suicidal, we have to keep him under constant survailce. Now if you will excuse me." She turned around and walked away.

"Where is he!?" A fimilar voice yelled. Great... Who tolded them.

XOXO

**Normal P.O.V.**

The door to the hospital swung open. And there stood Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gai, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma.

"We just heard about Naruto! Is he alright?" Tenten asked.

"He's fine now. But we can't go see him yet."

"Who are they?" Shikamaru asked, nodding his head toward Junichi and Hiroko.

"Long story short, Naruto helped them get married." Kiba said, going to sit back down in a plastic chair.

"He helped them get married?!" Tenten said in shock.

"More or less."

"We haven't been married yet. I was hoping Naruto would be my best man at the wedding." Junichi said.

"Well, since we have a lot of time on our hands, why don't you tell us about yourselfs." Asuma said, taking a seat.

"Well, me and my family live on the out skirts of the city. We're a family of farmers. One day after selling some oxen, I came into the village to buy my brother a present for his birthday. That's when I saw Hiroko." Junichi looked lovingly into Hiroko's eyes.

"It was love at first sight." Hiroko said, giggling. "Instead of watching where he was going, he was watching watching me. He ran right into the side of a ramen shop! And he put a hole in the wall!"

"That was you?!" Iruka asked/laughed.

"I will never live that down... But after I got over the shock, I ran after her. I had to know where she lived. When I found her again, I thought; no way would she love me. I was too poor for her. But I had to find out. So I wrote a note, tied it to a stone, and through it over her fince."

"I found it the next day. At the bottom of the koi pond. After that, we met regairly. I taught him the tea ceremony and mahjong. We were in love. But my father didn't know about Junichi, he kept trying to find suiters for me. I kept turning them down. Until two days ago... He said that if I didn't pick out a man, he'd pick one."

"So, the next time we met, yesterday, we had planed to run away. That's when Naruto came. He told me to have dinner with them, then offer to marry into their family. You see, Hiroko has no brothers, only sisters. When they marry, her father's name will run out. We did what he said, everything to the point. After dinner, I asked to marry her. He didn't like it at first, but when I told him our plan, he agreed."

"Wow, that's really sweet!" Ino said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"We were going to look for Naruto today. But last night, Hinata and Kiba asked us about him."

"We knew something was wrong when you two seemed so worried about him. When we got to the bridge, and saw him in the water... He didn't seem... We had no idea he was suicidal..."

"Wait. What..? Naruto tried to kill himself?!" Choji yelled.

"Yes. I thought you said you knew." Kakashi said, looking away from the window he was staring out of.

"We just heard that he fell in the water and almost died." Neji looked from face to face in the waiting room, looking for answers.

"Why would he do that?" Choji asked. "He's always telling us not to give up, so why would he?"

"In the note, he said that we all hated him. Maybe that has something to do with it." Sakura said, looking at the hall door that led to Naruto's room.

"One thing I don't get." Sasuke looked Iruka in the eye. "Why did he keep calling himself a killer? And what happened in the woods that made you pass him, Iruka-sensei?"

XOXO

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

Oh, boy. Here we go.

"We can't tell you why he called himself that. He's not even supoused to know." I gave Iruka a look that said we'd have a talk later. "But, I am curious as to what happened in those woods, as well..."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, Kakashi, I can't tell that story with out telling them about what Naruto is. That's when he found out."

"What do you mean "what Naruto is"?" Sakura asked.

"Well then, we're going to have to wait until Lord Hokage clears it, before we can know either story." I said, going to sit down.

"Ugh, this is such a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"Just try to deal with it, Shikamaru." Asuma said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A doctor asked.

All seventeen of us stood up immediately.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?!" Hinata asked/demaned. She was getting boldder now that Naruto was hurt.

"He's yelling at all of the nurses. Asking why he's not dead. Then he started asking to see all of you when a nurse told him you were here."

"What room is he in?" I asked urgently. My son was awake now, nothing was going to stop me.

"209. Mizu will show you the way."

We followed her down a hall. When we got to room 189, I could hear Naruto yelling things. I couldn't make out any of the things he said, but I could hear him.

"Here you are. Good luck with him." Mizu said, before turning and leaving.

I opened the door.

Naruto stood on the bed, his right arm in a sling, his left arm slightly bleeding from where the needles were ripped from them. There were five nureses around the bed, trying to clam him down.

"Please, sir, lay back down! You are going to hurt yourself." One nurse said.

"Naruto." I said firmly.

His head snapped up, and looked at us. His face was blank for a moment, then it turned angry.

"Why the _heck_ did you save me?!" He yelled at us.

"Why the _heck_ did you try to kill yourself?!" Kiba yelled back at him.

"You all hate me!"

"What ever gave you that idea?!" Sakura yelled/demanded.

"Let's see, you all hate me, for one! Two, I'm useless! Three, Everybody wants me dead!"

"Since when did you ever care what others think?!" Lee yelled.

"One can only be pretened for so long..." Naruto muttered.

I sighed. "Naruto. You are not useless. If anything you've saved us."

"How could I have saved all of you? I'm terrable in battle. I'm a chicken..."

"Shut up, Naruto! You are not a chicken! I was wrong! And you're not a loser! If anything, you're a hero! You've saved us all from _ourselfs_! Why can't you get that through you thick head!?" Sasuke yelled. Wow, Sasuke just admitted he was wrong... Well, we're all a little worked up over this.

Naruto just sat there. Staring at Sasuke. Then, he looked at the rest of us.

"You don't hate me..?" He asked.

"No, Naruto. We don't." I put my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at the bed he was still standing on.

"Sir, please, lay down." A nurse said. I looked around, all the other nurses had left.

This time, Naruto listened. He slowly sat back down. She went to work putting the IV's back in. When the nurse saw that he would stay down, she left.

"You don't hate me..?" He asked again.

"No, we think of you as family. Just like you do." Iruka said, putting his hand on Naruto's knee.

"You think of me as family..?"

"Yes, Naruto. We couldn't picture our lives without you in them. You keep us going. How do you think we would act if you gave up. If you gave up, we probaly would, too..." Ino said.

"And you were the one who made me write my own desteny." Neji said.

"And you made me relise that an out cast can be something great one day. Just like you will be..." Lee said.

"Please don't give up, Naruto. It was you who made me want to prove myself to father." Hinata said quietly.

His eyes flashed. "Okay then! I'm not givin' up! Believe it!" He said/yelled.

"That's more like it!"

"What do you say, Naruto, when you get out of here, I buy you a big bowl of ramen.?!"

"You bet! I haven't eaten anything since yesterday! I feel like I'm going to starve!"

"Why didn't you eat yesterday?" I asked, crossing my arms. That's not like him to not eat.

"I was planing on it, but then you all came. So I had to leave."

"We came..?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, you went to my house. You were going to find the note, so I had to "do it" then. I didn't have time to eat."

"Oh... Wait, you saw us..? You were that close?!" Kiba yelled. "You were that close, and I didn't smell you!?"

"Yeah. I watched you all go up the stairs. That's when I took off to the bridge."

"I can't believe you were that close..!"

"I was right in front of all of you for a minute, too. And you're supoused to be the Hidden Leafs "number one ninjas"... What's this world coming to..."

"Hey now... Don't get too cocky." Asuma said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

Sasuke half smiled. "No problem."

Then, Naruto looked over to Junichi and Hiroko.

"Oh yeah! How did it go with the dinner?"

"Your plan worked, Naruto! We're getting married!" Hiroko squealed.

"Really!? Awesome!"

"And I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man."

Naruto's eyes started to water up. "Really..? You hardly know me. Are you sure about this..?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for you, we never would be getting married. So..? Will you be my best man..?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, I know you all want to stay and talk to Naruto... But me, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Iruka have to descuss something with him." I said.

"Am I in trouble..?" Naruto asked, figeting.

"No, we just want to know how you know about "what you are"." Asuma said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh..." He looked away from us.

"Come on! I want to know what you are talking about!" Kiba yelled.

"Not now. As I have said before, we need to clear it with the Third Hokage, before we can tell you anything." I said.

"This is such a drag..."

"We know, Shikamaru. We know. Now go..!" Iruka pushed everyone out of the room.

"Now, Naruto, Iruka. How did this happen?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, after Iruka-sensei said I couldn't graduate, I got really sad. So, Mizuki tricked me into stealing the secret manuscript. That's how I learned how to do art of the doppelganger. After Iruka found me, Mizuki attacted us. Then he told me everything... At first, I freaked out. Then, right when Mizuki was about to kill Iruka-sensei, I rushed in and saved him!"

"Okay... And what's your story, Iruka?"

"When Mizuki was telling Naruto about what he is, I tried to stop him, but I had five kunai kniffs in my back. When Mizuki was finished, Naruto ran away. Mizuki right behind him. And me behind Mizuki. I managed a trastformation jutsu to turned into Naruto. Good thing, too, cause Mizuki transtformed into me. We argude for awhile, about Naruto and him being "two of a kind". He kept calling Naruto a demon. He only saw him as the "human form of the nine-tailed fox demon". I disagreed, I told him that I respected Naruto, that he was a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village. Mizuki was right about to kill me, when Naruto knocked him over, saying, "keep away from Iruka-sensei, or I'll kill you!" Mizuki then attacted him, after Naruto made a thousand doppelgangers, I graduated him."

"So that's how he learned it... I always wondered, since he's a lot better than me in that department." I muttered.

XOXO

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

"I wonder what they're talking about in there..." Kiba wispered.

Everyone currently had their ears pressed agenst the hospitle door that we were pushed out of. Everyone, but me, Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru sat on the other side of the hall, watching them. Junichi and Hiroko had left, to go back home. They said they'd be back tomarrow.

"Shino, think you could get you bugs in there, and see what they're talking about?" Lee asked.

"Yes, why didn't I think of that..!"

Shino started muttering under his breth, then a small speck flew to the door.

XOXO

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that Mizuki would do that though... He was so nice." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, he was... But he was only acting. At least with me, he was." Naruto hung his head.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. People show their true colors when power is bestoad apon them. Mizuki was no good." Asuma said, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah..."

XOXO

"Well..? What are they talking about?!" Ino asked/yelled.

"They're talking about Mizuki-sensei." Shino replied.

"Really?! Why?" Tenten asked.

"They're not saying. Something about power, and one's colors..."

"What..?"

"Shut up, and let him listen..!" Kiba yelled.

XOXO

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

"You were pretty brave, though, Naruto. When I was your age, I would have been scared stiff if I had to do something like that..!" Kurenai said, trying to cheer Naruto up. It wasn't good that he went back into this depressed state. We didn't want him trying anything.

"You know what, Naruto? I'm going to see if I can bring some Ichiraku ramen to you! I'm sure that'll be better then this hospitle food..!" Iruka said.

That seemed to brighten Naruto up... A little.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I said that I wasn't going to give up again, and I'm not. So you don't have to try to cheer me up, anymore." Naruto looked out the window.

"Naruto... Get it through your thick head; we don't care that your a Jin-" Kurenai started to say.

"Hold on, Kurenai." I said. Those kids just don't listen... I walked over to the door and slid it open.

XOXO

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

The door that the others were still leaning against, slid open, making them all fall backwards. Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei stood before us, none looking happy.

"I thought you wouldn't give up so easily. But I don't want you to do this again. We are trying to descuse something importent, but can't do it right because you keep trying to hear what it is. I'm sure Lord Thired will allow you to know, just be patient." Kakashi-sensei scolded.

"Yes, sir..." Everyone said at the same time. Exept me. I just glared at them. What did they know, that they don't want us to know?

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke. It's not my rule."

"Yeah, we just don't want to be killed." Gai said, for once, seriosly.

"Killed? You can get killed over what Naruto is.?!" Lee yelled.

"Only if one was to tell without permisson. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine!" Asuma said.

Iruka stuck his head back in the room. "I'll go get that ramen, now. Bye, Naruto!"

"Okay, kids! We have to get back to training! Go say goodbye to Naruto!" Gai-sensei yelled, stricking a pose.

"That goes for us too." Kurenai and Asuma said.

"Aww." Everyone went back in the room. "Bye, Naruto. We'll come visit as soon as we can." Hinata said, looking down at the floor.

"Bye, guys. And thanks for talking some since back into me!"

"Just don't let us catch you trying to do that again!" Ino said/yelled as she walked out the room.

"Do we have to go, too, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You don't, but I do. I have to request permisson for you kids to know about Naruto, remember?"

"Oh, that's right! Well, we'll stay here a bit longer, okay, Sasuke?"

"Whatever." I replied. As if I was going to go and not give Naruto a pice of my mind.

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, I'll be off then. Bye." With that Kakashi-sensei left.

We all stood in silence for awhile, then I turned to Naruto.

"What did they mean when they said "what you are"?" I demanded.

"I don't think I'm allowed to say..." He looked away.

"Why not? We're your friends, aren't we? What can you not tell us?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"What about you? Won't you get in trouble, too, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Probally."

I sighed. "I don't care if I get in trouble, just tell us!"

"No!"

"Naruto..!"

"No, I won't get anyone in trouble! I've done enough of that already..."

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You haven't gotten anyone in trouble." Sakura said, walking up to him.

He sighed. "Well... Not trouble, really. More like danger."

"Danger..?" I asked. He just wasn't making any since.

"Yeah. You're all in danger just by being near me. But then, you all have to save me, too. I'm so useless..!" He clenched his fists.

"You said you'd stop talking like that, Naruto! So stop! You are not useless! Get that through your thick head!" Sakura yelled.

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed again. "Sorry... It's just... I've been called that so many times for so long, it takes awhile to stop thinking like that."

"Oh, Naruto... Don't worry. We'll make sure no one calls you that ever again. Besides, you're not alone anymore. You have us, now. We're your friends, your family." Sakura hugged him. Then she let go, with one arm wrapped around his shoulder, and looked at me.

"Sakura, I don-" I tried to say, but it was too late. She pulled me into the hug.

It was awkward at first. I was not used to people hugging me, but then I relaxed.

Right when we let go of each other, we heard footsteps in the hall.

"Boss! Are you okay?!" Konohamaru yelled as he came running in, his friends and Lord Thired right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Konohamaru."

"Kakashi said that you jumped off a bridge, is that true?" Lord Thired asked.

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry, I won't do it again. Too scary and painful..."

"But why would you do that, Boss?" Konohamaru's girl friend asked.

"I thought I was useless. But then, my friends talked some since into me. So I'm alright now."

"Gee, Boss... Why would you want to do something like that in the first place? Weren't you scared?" Konohamaru's guy friend asked, pushing up his glasses.

"At first, but then I passed out. So I didn't feel anything."

"Lord Thired?" I asked. I needed to know what he said to Kakashi-sensei!

"Yes?"

"Can we know about Naruto, now?"

He stared at me for a moment, then looked away. "Yes."

"Finaly..! Naru-" I started to say.

"But not until the others are here."

"Aw... Can't he tell us now, and then tell the others later?" Sakura whined.

"No. I'm sure it will be painful enough just telling it once. You will just have to wait."

"Sorry, guys..." Naruto said, his head bowed.

"Why do you seem so sad, boss?"

"...I'm scared." He wispered.

"Why? Nothing will happen to you. We'll make sure of that. So don't worry." Sakura tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to work. He wouldn't look up, he didn't even speak.

"I think what Naruto means, is that he's scared about what you'll think of him when you find out what he is." Kakashi-sensei said, walking in.

"What took you so long, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I had to tell the others. They decided that training can wait, they'll be here shortly." As he said this, Kakashi-sensei walked over to the chair beside Naruto's bed, and took a seat.

Just as he sat down, the others came into the room. They were all holding verious types of get-well gifts. From flowers, to candy, to giant bears.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Kurenai-sensei asked, putting her hand on his head.

"Fine. Just a little hungry."

"Well, it's a good thing that the nice nurse let me bring you this." Iruka-sensei said, lefting up a bowl of ramen.

"YES! Thank you!" Iruka-sensei handed the bowl over to Naruto, who scarffed it down vigerisly.

When he was done, two minutes later, I asked, "Are you ready to tell us "what you are?"

"...No, but if I don't, you won't stop hasling me about it. So I guess I'll tell you."

"You know, Naruto... If you don't want to tell them, we always could." Gai-sensei offered.

"That's okay. I'll tell them. But, old man, do you want Konohamaru and them to know?"

"What?! Boss, no matter what happens, we will never leave you, even if you made us!" Konohamaru said/yelled.

"Even if I'm a demon?" What the..!? Did he really just say that?!

"Naruto..? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Let me start at the begaining. You all remember the storys of that demon fox that attacted the village twellve years ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... Lord Fourth sealed that fox inside a new born baby... That baby was me." ...I don't beleave this..!

All the sensei's stood around the head of Naruto's bed, protectivly. All us kids(I can't beleave I just called us kids) stood around the foot of the bed, in shock.

Mother always told me storys of a human form to the nine-tails. I can't beleave Naruto, my best friend, is that human form.

A lot of us tried to say something, but it ended up as us looking like fish out of water, our mouths opening and closing.

"I also have a lable, Jinchuriki. Humans with demons inside them. But I also owe nine-tails, he's saved my life a lot of times."

"How..?" Hinata asked. Looks like she was starting to come out of shock.

"On one of our missions, I was cut by a poisoned kunai, Kakashi-sensei said that he was going to cut the cut open more, to flush the poison out. Long story short, I stabbed the kunai in my hand, Kakashi-sensei said I would bleed to death, but thanks to nine-tails, I healed quickly before too much blood got out.

"And later on in that mission, when I was fighting Haku and thought Sasuke was dead, nine-tails came out a bit. And if he didn't, I wouldn't be here now."

"Wait. Nine-tails came out on that mission?! Kakashi, why didn't you tell me?!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

"He didn't come out really, more like the seal cracked."

"Still!"

"Enough, Iruka. Kakashi, isn't there something you wanted to tell Naruto?" Lord Third said.

"Oh, yes. Naruto, have you ever wondered who your parents were?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why..?"

"I knew your parents. And I think it's time you knew them too."

Naruto, as well as the rest of us, was shocked. "You knew my parents..? What do you mean "it's time I know them too"? Are they still alive?" It looked like he was near tears.

"No, unforchently, they're dead. But you spent all this time not even knowing their names, or how great they were."

"Tell me! Start with my mom!"

"You took on your mother's last name, Kushina Uzumaki. The reason the villagers choose your mother's last name instead of your father's is because your mother was the last host of the nine-tails."

"Really?! Mom was the last one with nine-tails?"

"Yes. And your father, Minato Yondaime, was my sensei."

"Really?! My old man taught you?!"

"Yes. But your father is also the one who sealed the nine-tails inside you..."

"What..?" Naruto put his hand on his stomach. "Wait... Minato Yondaime..? Why does that sound fimilar..."

"I don't get it... Didn't the Fourth Hokage seal the nine-tails away?" Kiba said, scraching his head. Now that he mentioned it, the Fourth Hokage _did _seal it away. What did Kakashi-sensei mean.

"Yes, he did. The Fourth Hokage was the one who sealed nine-tails away. Naruto's father was the Fourth Hokage: Minato Yondaime."

It was silent for a while, no one even breathed.

The Third Hokage handed Naruto a picture.

"This was taken the day you were born... A minute before the nine-tails broke free from your mother."

Naruto looked at it for a minute, then he past out. His hand falling off the side of the bed, picture going to the floor.

Hinata picked it up. We all gathered around her to see. It was a family -portrait. There was the Fourth Hokage, semi-long blonde hair, blue eyes, soft smile. He had on the same uniform that Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai-sensei had on, just without the vest. He had an arm wrapped around a tired looking lady with long red hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress with an apron. In her arms, she had a sleeping baby, with blonde hair, that looked just like Lord Fourth(for a baby), wrapped in an orange blanket. The Hokage's other hand rested on the baby. The parents looked so happy and proud.

"It's sorta sad. They looked like a nice family, what happened, to make the nine-tails go rouge?" Tenten asked.

"From what we know, a man. He somehow took control over nine-tails, and had him destroy the village." Gai-sensei said, coming over to us and putting a hand on Lee, who was crying.

"That's not "sorta sad", that is sad." Ino said, wipping her eyes.

"Yes, it is. Lord Third made it law, though, that no one from that time was to tell the chilldren of what really happened. They were not to know about what Naruto is. But that did not stop the people from hating him, and in doing so, made the chilldren hate him. He grew up an outcast. Had to take care of himself since he was five." Iruka-sensei said, looking at Naruto.

"Why five? Who took care of him before?" I asked. Why won't they just tell us everything at once, instead of making us ask!?

"He was in an orphanage. But after a while, he ran away. He did hard work, for a lot less then desirved, and saved up money to get the appartment he's in now." Lord Third said.

"Man... I aways thought he was a screw-up, but him being able to do all that by himself... I could never do that." Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto, also.

"But why would the Fourth Hokage put such a burden on his own son?! Why did he seal the nine-tails inside Naruto?!" I yelled. "It's not fair..!"

"Wow, Sasuke. I didn't think you cared so much..." A weak voice teased. We all looked to the bed to see Naruto waking up. "Sorry 'bout that, guys..."

"Don't apoligize, my boy! We all know how much infomation this is to take in!" Gai-sensei yell dramaticly.

"You are always so strong, Naruto, let down your mask for once..." Kurenai-sensei whispered.

"It's okay, guys, really... I'm fine." Naruto tried to say, but it looked like he was holding back sobs.

"Don't kid yourself. It's okay to cry once in a while, Naruto. You said that yourself. Do you remember?" Kakashi-sensei said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at them for a minute, them looked at the rest of us. Then the dams broke.

Naruto sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed some more. But none of us thought of him as weak. None of us thought of him as a loser. We thought of him as Naruto Uzumaki. One of the strongest ninjas of the Hiden Leaf. Because that's who he was.

When he stopped ten minutes later, he said, "Thanks, guys... But Sasuke made a point. Why did the Fourth Hokage... my dad, seal the fox in me?"

The Third sighed. "It was his idea of making you a hero. Just think about it, without you, the nine-tails wouldn't have been sealed up. He would have destroied the village completly. But the villagers didn't think of it like that, they thought of it like-"

"Like I was the human form of it. I was vonerable. They saw it as the easy way to get rid of nine-tails..." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Uh... Yes, that is what they thought..."

"That's so mean though! I can't believe you protect these people, Boss! You always stand up for them, when all they do for you is try to hurt you!" Konohamaru yelled. Ya' know, I forgot about him... He's been so quiet this whole time.

"Thanks, Konohamaru. But after awhile, you learn to deal with it."

"Naruto... No one should be used to this."

"Well, I am. Just more proff I'm the number one, most unpredictable ninja of the Hiden Leaf!" He said with a smile.

We all just stared at him for a moment. Then I smiled back. Then I laughed. I didn't know what was so funny. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. After all that Naruto put us through, after all that's he's been through, he servived. My _true _best friend was alive. That's all that matters...

Not long after, the others started to laugh with me. Starting with Nauto. He always started things. That's why everyone knows his name. But that's also why we all care for him. He is our friend. Our life line. Without him, we would all be quiters. He keeps us all going.

We are _family_. And nothing will change that... Not now, not ever.

**THE END**

**Just something I wrote to show how much name calling can hurt someone. And you'd be surprised at what someone can do to stop the hurt. They can show no signs of it what-so-ever, but then one day you wake up and they're dead. If you like this story and want to stand up bulling, then listen to the song "Hero" by Superchick.**

**Funny... I was just going to write this as a stop bulling fic, but it ended up as my take on how the others find out about Naruto and his parents. Then it turned out with this sweet/happy ending. I have to say, this story just wrote itself.**

**And, Junichi and Hiroko are from a game I play called "Mahjong Memoirs". I'm not sure how they really meet, so I made it up.**

**Furthermore, if you want me to put up another chapter with Junichi and Hiroko's wedding, you are going to have to tell me how to make the second chapter goes into the first.(Does that make since?) I know I did a second chapter with my Inuyasha story, but I have no idea, what-so-ever on how I did that. I have tried to do that again, but it came out as a different story all together. HELP!**


End file.
